The University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences, College of Medicine, Clinical Research Center (CRC) is now in its 15th year of operation with an approved five year continuation support which was activated in 1976-1981 for six inpatient beds. This application is for continuation of the third year of this fifth year grant. The goal of the Clinical Research Center isto provide an environment where selected clinical investigations, which have been approved by the Scientific Advisory and Patient Participation Committees, may be conducted. The Center will provide an opportunity where meticulous observations of physiological and biochemical phenomena can be recorded under closely monitored control and experimental conditions. These studies will utilize volunteer subjects or patients whose responses could be scientifically and objectively recorded. The Center will also provide an environment where training for advanced medical education in various subspecialities in medical as well as allied health disciplines may be accomplished in order to promote an attitude of scientific inquiry through in-depth clinical investigation.